


all night (waiting for you)

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, lapslock, mikorei in 2020 say what lol, this is more of a quiet moment in time before things go to shit in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: slow_dancing_in_the_dark_.mp3[or alternatively, they meet in a bar]
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	all night (waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> enjoy!

mikoto loves his clan, loves them dearly, doesn’t know where he would be without them to share the burning embers of the red aura. it’s just that sometimes, they get to be too much for him. izumo and totsuka are the bestest friends he’s ever had and understand him in ways he never thought he’d get in life. anna is almost too painfully sweet and sincere for anyone to dislike her and the other boys are rowdy but good at heart. but no matter how sweet anna is to him, or how understanding totsuka or izumo can be, there are still times where mikoto just can’t afford the attention they need, days where social interaction is a bit too much for him to handle and he can’t seem to nap it off.

mikoto heads out at night on the days he has to force himself through. mikoto will never admit that when he doesn’t want to be found, he’ll silence his phone except for urgent messages and he’ll dress a little better than his normal get up and go to a place fancy enough that it requires a collared shirt and trousers to get to the bar.

their alcohol selection is impressive though, so mikoto doesn’t mind the outfit change too much. there’s several shelves that boast of expensive imports and tasteful domestics, certain popular classics available on tap. the place is warm and dimly lit, about two thirds filled with people with loosened ties and slightly looser inhibitions. mikoto sits at a far corner of the bar, away from the groups of businessmen and women, away from the wide-eyed university students able to get in.

he swallows the mouthful of whiskey left in his glass, releasing a small breath of appreciation as it sears down his throat. he blinks leisurely as he waves one of the bartenders down for a refill.

mikoto’s eyes scan the place, a lazy lion observing from his stone perch, stare never lingering too long on anyone as there’s no one that catches his interest. time passes, like honey glazing off from the dipper in smooth dribbles. he shifts atop the bar stool, tilting his head so that he can observe a larger area of the room: the wait staff flitting in and out from behind the bar, the leather booths that line the walls, the rest of the long counter.

mikoto absentmindedly watches a waitress return with dirty glasses behind the counter, noting the red bracelets on her wrists and mind briefly flashing to anna. his gaze doesn’t linger as it slides from the waitress to another man in front of her to another man across from where he sits at the other end of the bar counter.

there’s not one thing that captures mikoto’s attention all at once –he’s not focused on anything in particular anyway- but rather, everything together blends into something that makes his gaze pass over the man a second time. perhaps it’s the perfectly groomed hair, or the manicured nails that taper off slender fingers which hold the fading butt of a burnt out cigarette. smoke swirls in a slow dance around the man’s head. perhaps it’s the way that the second mikoto does focus, purple eyes lock onto his own, amethyst glittering in the low light.

or maybe, perhaps it’s the way the man moves, poised and graceful, collecting his coat and stalking his way towards an amused mikoto before settling almost too close onto the stool next to him.

mikoto is the red king but the small point of contact reisi’s leg makes where it leans against his own warms him. mikoto speaks first. 

“munakata.”

“suoh.”

reisi reaches inside his jacket pocket and pops a new cigarette from his pack and mikoto almost rolls his eyes. god, mikoto hates his brand of cigarettes.

it doesn’t stop mikoto from leaning into reisi’s space to take it from his hand only to breathe out a soft wave of red heat between them that lights up the end of the reisi’s cigarette, however. 

reisi’s eyes flit up to mikoto’s from under his long lashes to meet mikoto’s stare as his mouth forms a small smile of thanks. mikoto watches his throat undulate when he swallows and then exhales a long, languid breath of smoke. the cloud lingers between them; mikoto can taste it. 

they sit in quiet companionship, silence comfortable between them. mikoto takes decently sized sips of his drink and reisi smokes out his stresses of the week, each exhalation gradually dissipating the tenseness in his shoulders. 

“stressed?” mikoto asks.

reisi sighs softly. “it’s just been a long day.” 

he straightens up and stretches out his spine, tilting his head to one side then the other. the bones in his spine crack, mouth letting out sweet little sighs that make mikoto’s fingers twitch reflexively. 

mikoto tosses his glass back and swallows, satisfied at the way the alcohol burns down his throat. he licks his lips of the last drops of alcohol, spying reisi following the path of his tongue in his periphery. mikoto tilts his head and meets reisi’s eyes. reisi blows a cloud of smoke softly between them.

“would ya mind if it went on a little longer?” 

“i’m not so easily persuaded.”

mikoto’s mouth twitches up in a smirk. he leans in. “never said you were.”

“oya?” reisi raises an eyebrow. he moves in to meet mikoto until their noses are just shy of touching. 

mikoto opens his mouth no doubt to drawl something out that will both annoy and amuse, but a glass shatters a few meters along the bar from them, spilling its contents along the countertop. 

they both swallow and shift slightly, two planets settling back into their own orbits. 

reisi breathes out and with his exhalation exits the rest of the energy that was holding him up. mikoto can see the tightness in the corner of his eyes, the bruises underneath them, previously unnoticed in the dim lighting of the bar. mikoto grabs reisi’s cigarette, takes a drag, and stubs it out on an ashtray a little ways away. it’s a testament to how busy reisi must have been today when he doesn’t kick up his usual fuss. 

“oi. you tired enough to get home or do i gotta carry you?”

“oya?”

they stare at each other for a long moment before mikoto slightly jerks his head to the side, motioning to the doors. 

“let’s go then.” 

reisi raises an eyebrow. 

“you didn’t think you were going home alone, were ya?” mikoto’s eyes burn as they meet reisi’s head on, imprinting themselves into his irises the way the sun does when it’s stared at for too long.

reisi’s mouth twitches in the corner. he rolls his eyes and snorts softly at mikoto’s audacity but doesn’t stop him from wrapping an arm around reisi’s waist when they exit and allows reisi to teleport them back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im still in love with munakata lmfaooo
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
